Non-powered sleds and coaster-wagons have been known for many years as separate personal sports and recreational sports vehicles, especially for youngsters, and typically, due to their inherent seasonal usage, many sleds take up valuable storage space while wagons are in use, and vice-versa. Such vehicles are often equipped with steering capability, typically via a front pair of wheels on a personal wagon or, less frequently via front runners of a large snow-sled; however, while combined steering and braking control has been known on coaster-wagons, braking on snow-sleds is virtually unknown and unavailable.